The Apex
"The Apex" is... Synopsis Plot Hearing the drops of rain around her, a 19-year-old Carly Rancine awakens to see what appear to be her clothes - dancing on their own - a short distance away from her. She jumps up and the clothes cease to be animate. She finds herself alone and naked in the rain in a dark parking lot with few cars. She tries desperately to remember anything, but the only thing she can remember is her own name. Confused, and convinced something must have happened to her, she heads to the nearest set of doors to the nearest building she can find. She is unaware that dark, rainy evening, that she has just walked into the reception lobby of Camelorum Correctional. As she tries to ask for directions and her whereabouts from the guard on duty - Julie Moolie - Julie interrupts and asks Carly to explain her situation. Carly tries to, but starts sprouting a dandelion from her own scalp. Julie laughs at it at first, interrupting Carly and then mocking her by referring to her as "Daisy-Head Mayzie." But when Julie sprouts a flower too, she reaches for her gun and tries to get Carly to surrender. Carly instead makes some of the lobby room chairs fly up and serve as shields, until the panicked Julie runs out of bullets. Julie drops the gun and demands to see ID as an alarm goes off, but Carly's state ID card is revealed to be mysteriously redacted. It suddenly flies in the air and begins singing taunts at both girls, to the tune of "Hello! Ma Baby." Carly grabs the card and races out the front door - and the card begins flying! She holds on to it for dear life, as she finds herself descending down a hill into the city of Dromedary Heights below. ---- Stan Woudean makes preparations to lobby for her to be sent to Camelorum - as that is the only facility that he believes has the resources to help her. She is charged with numerous counts of destruction of property, as well as "mutilation" after making security guard Julie Moolie grow a dandelion out of her scalp - and for turning a private eye into a living human bobblehead. The judge in town calls for indefinite detention pending further investigation into her history, with an additional charge of contempt after she turns his nose into a party horn. She demands to know what everyone means by calling her "the Apex," and Stan explains that it means she is the most powerful delinquent they have ever seen. Stan promises to help Carly solve the mystery of her origins - but that she has to do her best to put up with being inside the prison he is operating. She agrees to attempt it, in spite her resentment at being put in jail simply for not making sense. Characters * Carly Rancine * Julie Moolie * Stan Woudean * Private Detective Bob Elled * Xiboruty * The Gnat * SWAT personnel * Antonio Juarez * Mike Bedike * Theodore Leenvie * Mack "Gangfish" Magee * Bob Barean * Erin Drunner * Ahzit Alldae * Samantha Garner Development See also External links Category: Camelorum Adventures episodes